Let's Get Physical
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***LOGAN SMUT*** Ummm, Logan at the gym...basically there isn't a plot ;)


**A/N I often lack creativity for titles, so this one is no different...it's lame and cheesy, and for some reason cracked me up. Anyway, this story is written for ****Logan's Honey Pie**** to pay her back for some amazing things she has done for me. Since the pics of the guys working out were released (I think back in the summer), she's been wanting a Logan at the gym story and I went ahead and wrote this for her. It's not exactly what you had in mind I'm sure but I hope you like it. And as always, the end sucks but that doesn't matter hehe! Enjoy :)**

"Have a good night", I wave at the blonde couple as they make their way out of the gym.

"You, too", the woman replies and then they're out the door. I turn the speakers up and get up from behind the desk and flip the locks on the doors so no one can come waltzing in. The song currently playing is one of my favorites, and I half dance/walk my way through the area cleaning up things that have been left behind.

I gather up two water bottles, an empty protein bar wrapper, and someone's sweaty towel while singing along to the jam and shuffle my way to the trash can to dispose of the garbage and then head to the supply closet to get out the vacuum.

I can't really say that I hate my job; I mean it's pretty simple playing secretary/receptionist at Scott's Gym, which my dad just happens to own. Basically, I spend most of my time sitting on my nice comfy chair behind the desk signing people in and watching them work out while playing around on the internet. There do happen to be some really hot, buff guys who come in to lift weights everyday, so I always have something to look forward to. Who can complain about that? Like I said, the job definitely has it's perks. It's easy going, and I'm on a first name basis with lots of our clients, but there are a few men who have me intimidated and I find myself suddenly shy, tripping all over the place, trying to find the right words to say when they're around. If I'm lucky I can manage a "Hi", without stuttering.

I get the heavy-duty vacuum plugged in and then a knock on the door startles me, making me jump. Apprehensively, I make my way to the door, keeping my eyes locked on the figure standing on the other side of the glass. My heart is beating double time, because hey, I'm just one woman working by myself at night and you never know when there are creeps lingering around. I gotta watch out for myself.

I find myself relaxing a bit when I recognize the guy standing there, shuffling back and forth on his feet with his hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts. Unfortunately, he happens to be the one who I find myself daydreaming about the most; he's one of the four guys who come in here on an almost daily basis, and the one thing I know about him is that his name is Logan Mitchell.

His face looks hopeful when he sees me, and with shaky hands, I unlock the door and open it a couple inches with caution, and he starts talking right away. "I'm so sorry", I observe as he runs his hand through his fluffy dark brown hair. "I left my backpack here and it happens to have my phone in it, along with my housekeys."

"Oh", I step back, opening the door wider. "Umm, just come in and get it, I guess", I begin to ramble nervously. "I didn't see a bag when I was straightening up but...yeah you probably know where it is". I push my bangs out of my face and tug at the hem of my shirt.

"Thanks", his face breaks out into a wide smile, which makes my knees weaken. This Logan, I see him almost everyday but when he grins and his dimples make an appearance, it never fails to make my body react. I'm frozen in place watching as he walks away, his shorts swishing with every step he takes, and my eyes just seem to be glued to his arms. Last year when he started coming in, he was a tiny guy but he's bulked up, getting thicker everywhere, and his arms have definitely gotten bigger and have been the object of my fantasies way more than once.

I've spent many a day watching him lay back on the weight bench and work on those fabulous arms. The veins in his neck and forehead pop out, and his face scrunches up in a way that makes me wonder if it's similar to the expression he wears when he's in bed with a woman. Eventually sweat starts to trickle from his hairline and drips down his face and I just sit there in awe, watching his muscles flex and the way his lips press together while his face flushes.

His footsteps bring me back to the present, and I figure it would be a good idea to busy myself so I don't do anything stupid; and noticing a twenty pound hand weight across the room laying in the middle of the floor, I make way to it and bend down to pick it up when a hand covering mine brings me to a halt. The brief contact sends a jolt of electricity running through me, and I immediately let go of it, taking a step back. "I got it", Logan says, his raspy voice sending a tingle up my spine.

"Th-thanks", I stutter and watch as he easily lifts it up and sets it in it's rightful place.

He turns back to me with a smile, and I toss him a quick grin whilst walking backwards, and before I know it, my back meets with the wall. This seems to make Logan's smile brighter, and he approaches me, tilting his head to the side to study my face.

"You umm...you never talk", he states.

"I do, just not to you", the words leave my mouth before I can stop them. "I mean, I'm just shy so I don't talk to a lot of people", I shake my head while trying to cover my tracks.

He moves closer so that less than a feet separates our bodies, and the twitch in his eye makes me think that he's caught on. "What's your name?", he asks.

"Evelien. But you can call me Eve", I stand up straighter and try to step to the side, but Logan mimics my actions.

"I'm Logan", he holds his hand out.

Okay this is kinda weird, but I go along with it and stretch my arm out. He takes my hand and runs his thumb over the back, giving me goosebumps. "My dad owns the place", I blurt out, anxiously.

"Yeah?", he asks and leans in a little closer, not letting go of my hand.

"Mhmm", I reply and take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Well Evelien", my hand is let go and it drops to my side. His pink tongue runs across his pillowy lower lip and I resist the urge to sigh. "Since we're making confessions, I think it's only fair to tell you that I didn't leave my backpack here."

"Ohhh...", I trail off, my brain seems to be forgetting how to function with Logan so close to me.

His hand skims up from my wrist to my shoulder, then comes to play with my neck. "I've been wanting to talk to you, but I just didn't know how". I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or what, but his face is inching closer to mine, and I have to tip my head back to gaze at his face. "AND", his voice deepens, his breath is now ricocheting off of my cheeks, "I see you always watching me, and I have to admit that it turns me on".

Feeling a blush creep up, I try to turn my head but Logan's hand at the back of my neck holds me in place, and I close my eyes, ready to receive his kiss when his mouth is millimeters from mine. Instead of his lips, his tongue meets my lips, teasing at the seam of my mouth, and I let out a small gasp, then feel him smirk against me, and an arm snakes to my side and back, pulling me closer to him. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes", I whisper, letting my hands come to rest on his sides, and I grip his shirt with my fingers.

I just barely close my eyes when his lips press to mine, and I sigh contentedly. The tips of Logan's fingers caress the back of my neck as he tilts my head and works his tongue inside my mouth. I part my lips a bit, letting him in. He inspects my mouth, sliding his tongue around everywhere, making my head foggy, and finally his tongue meets mine. A small moan is emitted from me, but swallowed up by Logan. His hand hand drifts from my waist and makes it's way down to my butt, squeezing the fatty flesh through the thin material of my yoga pants.

I link my arms around his neck, and his other appendage cascades down one of my breasts, down my sides, and around to my back, where it sneaks inside the bottom of my shirt and kneads the skin of my lower back. There's a faint scent of cologne on Logan's sleeveless shirt, and he smells of sweat; but not in a bad way. Letting him fully control the kiss, I allow one of my hands to drop to his bicep. Just like I knew it would be, it's hard underneath the soft skin when my fingers clutch it. Logan chuckles, breaking the kiss, but his hands stay in place.

"You like?", he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah", my voice is so weak and I'm breathing a bit heavier; I wouldn't be surprised if he figures out how vulnerable I am to him right now.

With another chuckle, he pushes my body into his, pressing us together. A blind person couldn't miss the erection protruding from his pants, and I feel my blood heat up, arousal coursing through my veins. Biting down onto his bottom lip, Logan locks eyes with me and slides his palm smoothly from my butt around to the front of me, where he cups my most intimate area with his hands. On instinct, I make a little noise and my eyes flutter closed of their accord. His thumb rubs over my center, and I can't help but to spread my legs a little wider, giving him more access.

I'm so lost in the rising sensations that my brain doesn't register that my feet have left the ground until I feel myself being set down. My eyes come open to find Logan laying on a weight bench in front of me, his head hanging down. "Come here", he pats his thighs.

On jello like legs, I take the few steps and swing one leg over him, straddling his thighs. I set my hands on his stomach for balance, but one is quickly pushed south by one of his own, to the waistband of his shorts. "Pull it down", he instructs me, his brown eyes are darkened with lust, and I slowly feel my timidness fading away.

With a not so gentle tug, I do as I'm told, revealing his hardened cock. It's long and thick, a look of amusement resides in his chocolate orbs and he bites down onto his lower lip waiting for me to touch it. I swallow hard, wondering what the hell I'm getting myself into as I curl my hand around the column of flesh. His eyes close halfway, and he takes in a sharp intake of breath through his teeth. I leisurely begin to pump him, moving my hand up and down from base to tip.

A growl escapes his chest when I tighten my grip and pick up the pace. His head falls back and his palms run restlessly up the tops of my thighs while my names tumbles from his lips several times in a desperate plea. This goes on until a small drop of liquid leaks from the head. I bend over and dart my tongue out to taste the bitter liquid, and the object of my affection sits up in a lightning fast motion, his hand wrapping around my wrist.

I grab onto his shoulders to keep from falling over, but it's useless for I'm being pushed up to my feet and Logan comes behind me, wrapping his arms around me and guiding me over to the mirrors. He's so forceful and intent that I almost trip a few times on the trek, and I'm only stopped when my hands are flattened against the mirror. His hand automatically sneaks into the front of my pants and panties in one go, running a finger down my slit. Our eyes are locked in the mirror and I'm enchanted by the look he's giving me as his finger dips into my wetness.

"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this", he utters just before dragging his tongue up the side of my neck and adding another finger inside of me. He takes his time teasing me, giving me just an inch or two at a time and pulling in and out, not enough to rub against my sweet spot and give me the pleasure I need. As if he's an expert on my body and can read my thoughts, his fingers navigate to my g-spot while his thumb collides with my clit and I jump at the contact, making an animalistic sound. The pleasure is intense and I'm weakening, my limbs are trembling with need. I rest my forehead on the cool glass in front of me, practically gasping for air as Logan takes over, possessing me, while giving little nips to my bare shoulder and the back and sides of my neck. He taunts me, slowing down and avoiding those two areas that will provide my release, flicking the wet heat of his tongue over my skin, teasing and antagonizing a nipple over my clothing, until I'm sure I'll burst into flames. I'm reduced to begging, his name comes out sounding like a jumbled mess no matter how I try to form the simple word with my lips.

I can't even raise my head when he grinds his hips into my ass, I feel every bit of him flush against me, and it's driving me insane. "Please", I plead, unsure if my legs are about to give out on me or what.

"Don't worry, I got you babe", he speaks calmly.

Swallowing hard because I don't know what his defintion of 'I got you' is, I close my eyes and try to calm the storm brewing inside of me while he places pecks up my spine, the moisture from his mouth making my skin burn, even over my shirt. Unexpectedly, his hand starts moving inside of my pants again and it's only a matter of seconds before my pleasure builds up and I'm fighting for breath. I press my backside into Logan, seeking more contact, while at the same time I'm dizzy and about to lose my mind when my orgasm hits vigorously, crushing me under wave after wave of bliss, leaving me in euphoric chaos.

Wrapping an arm around my waist to help steady me, Logan pulls my face towards him and kisses me gently. "You alright?", he questions.

I nod, still waiting for my heartbeat to return to normal, but apparently he has other plans. "Good", he almost sneers, "Because it's my turn now."

I don't know how much more I can take, but my body stuns me when I feel a renewed sense of arousal wash over me as my pants are yanked down, followed by my panties. Logan's hands knead my butt roughly before he grasps my hips and pulls me back some, so that I'm bent over with my hands once again pressed against the glass. Facing the mirror again, I observe while he pushes his own clothes down to his feet and lifts his shirt up, exposing his cock, which is now flushed darker and is twitching with urgency. He takes a step closer, his body heat radiating onto me, and once again finds my gaze in the mirror as he enters me. Logan pauses for a moment and his eyes narrow while he grips onto one of my shoulder, then pulls back and slams back into me. He creates a fast rhythm, pumping into me shallowly, filling the place with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Every few strokes he goes deeper, filling me up to a hilt, earning a high pitched noise from me.

Beads of sweat adorn his forehead and his face seems to grow redder by the second, his hair damp from moisture, but he doesn't stop, he relentless. I feel the familiar pleasure rising again and Logan picks up the pace, violently pounding into me so hard that I have to catch myself with my hands. He's giving it to me so deliciously that I'm on the brink of another orgasm when his hips begin to slow down a little, and he gives a long, hard moan, moving his hands up the inside of my shirt, inside the cups of my bra, and toys with my sensitive breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers as I edge closer and closer to the peak.

I feel him throbbing inside of me, he's about to let go as well, and he links his fingers with mine just as his release begins spurting from his member, providing a delectable sensation to my tender walls and giving me the final push. I'm moving my hips in circles back against Logan while we both ride out our orgasms, until there's nothing left for either of us to give.

When all is said and done, Logan leans against me for support, kissing the top of my head several times as he comes down from his high, running his hands up and down my sides. I miss his weight crushing me already when he composes himself and adjusts his clothes. The gentleman helps me to get re-dressed as well before taking my hand and leading me over to the weight bench, where we both sit down to catch our breath.

"You know", the brunette crooks his head towards me. "The gym is a good place to work out your frustrations", he smirks and wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

I nod and feel my own mouth curving up into a smile. "You're right, and being the owner's daughter has it's perks. I'm here everyday Monday through Friday", I stand up and tap my finger on the tip of his nose. "Now you know where to find me when you need a work out", I wink and saunter away.


End file.
